Family Ties of Blood
by partyperson25
Summary: This is a story intertwining all three seasons of American Horror Story. It starts off in Asylum and slowly results in Murder House and Coven. This is how every season would've connected, what many wish to see. My other story "Redemption for the Supreme," will be a large part of this story leading to some interesting outcomes. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: I highly suggest you read my story "Redemption fo the Supreme," for it will have a large and mainly important part in this story. Although that story is not close to done and this story has just started, it would be in your best interest to read along with both stories, as you will sometime see the large, overwhelming connection the two stories have.**

**Story Disclaimer: This story starts off in Asylum and slowly trickles into Murder House and Coven, intertwining all seasons, as many suspect, hope or predict. Well this is my take on the seasons and how they would've perfectly been linked. I've dialed the years back a bit. The only thing I've changed is the number of the years and the age of the characters. The numbers change but the world does not. In simpler terms, everything in the past, present and future is the same. The ONLY thing that changes is the year. Reason being, is to keep all the characters a certain age and to keep the proper timeline in tact. This timeline took alot of time, work and effort. Please, if you have any questions on the dates or years, PM me. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Not tonight<p>

April 1959

Timothy Howard lowered himself into the deep, porcelain tub filled to the brim with lukewarm water. He sipped his wine as his last few moments of indulgence and put the glass down at the edge of the tub. The smooth blade felt cool in his hand, he switched it open.

"All's well, then ends well." Timothy slowly put the blade to his forearm and found that he could not slice his delicate skin open and let his guilt bleed out. He tried again but something in his heart told him not to. Timothy let out a few quiet sobs before he dropped the blade in the tub and stepped out.

"God forgive me. I never thought I could let my guilt get the best of me. But I nearly failed your calling my lord. It won't happen again." Timothy spoke as he wrapped a towel around his body.

...

"Oh, don't cry Julia daddy's got ya." The year old baby continued to wail loudly while her brother was fast asleep. "I know you must miss your mama, I miss her too." Kit placed a kiss on the top of his baby's head.

"Walker! You still haven't gotten that baby to sleep? Give her here." Jude stretched her arms out to take the baby.

"No Jude, it's alright. You don't need to take her if ya can't sleep. I'll take her outside, she might enjoy the cool air. Her mother always did." Kit smiled at the memory of his recently deceased wife. The wounds were still fresh for him.

"It's not that I can't sleep. I don't like hearing her cry so loudly, it might hurt the little child's lungs." Jude took Julia from kit and slowly bounced her up and down. Kit laughed.

"Jude, babies don't get hurt from crying."

"I know, it's just well. She needs a little comfort and a little femininity, is all. No offense. Isn't that right, sweetheart?"

"None taken, and I agree." Kit sighed. "She wants her mother and I can't give that to her."

"It's not yer fault. Don't be so hard on yourself. Besides, calming these children down and helping ya out with them is not only a blessing, but a payment for rescuing me from that wretched place."

"Ya don't need to pay me back, although the help is much appreciated. I was just tired of all the death and lies and grief. It was so bad after a certain point. I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I was more than willingly able to get ya out of Briarcliff."

"One second, Walker." Julia had quickly fallen asleep in Jude's arms and Jude put her down in her crib. She sat on the couch once she returned. "Briarcliff wasn't all that bad." Kit's eyes widened.

"No kiddin'. You were running it!"

"No, I mean, we did help people. It was supposed to be a place of promise, the intentions we had were good." Jude clarified.

"We?"

"The monsignor and I."

"Oh. Ya know, that man isn't the ma he claims he is." Kit was still upset that he tried taking Thomas away and being one of the people to leave Jude in the asylum.

"I know." She whispered quietly. "I had too much faith in that man and he broke it. He broke my trust. My heart."

"Yer heart? I didn't think you two were?" Kit motioned at Jude.

"Oh,no. No, I um. Our relationship was very complicated, to say the least. We were a nun and a priest, we won't even supposed to have feelings far each other. Turns out he never really had feelings far me. He locked me in an asylum and left me there ta rot." Jude shuttered at that thought. If she were still stuck in that filthy, state-run asylum, only God knew what would become of her.

"Wow, that's alot ta confess Jude." Kit was extremely surprised at this news. "On the bright side, you're not stuck in there. You're here, safe, sane."

"And it's more than I thought I'd be getting. It's a good life Kit Walker, don't waste it."

"I've learned my lesson Judy. Trust me, I learned it the hard way." Kit and Jude shared a laugh and said their goodnight's to one another before heading off to bed. In New York, not a wink of sleep was given to Lana Winters. Lana paced back and forth rocking her two month old baby boy, attempting to get him to sleep.

"Shh,shh. It's ok baby boy, mommy's got ya." The infant continuously screamed and cried. Lana put the baby down back in his crib. "You're not tired, you're not hungry, what do you want!" Lana screamed louder than her baby, which caused him to lower his cries, almost scaring him. She placed her head in her hands and began to sob. Yelling like that reminded her of a horrible memory. _She screamed as loud as she could but no one could hear her. He screamed louder than her before telling her the basement was "obviously sound proof." _ Lana got up and picked her baby up holding him close. "It's not your fault, John. Mommy is just having some trouble getting used to this." Lana gently rocked her baby once again. "What hell have you inflicted upon me Oliver Threadson."


	2. Chapter 2

****Readers, I sincerely apologize for not updating in months. I said I would be updating weekly and obviously it didn't happen. I hope you can get past that fact and continue to read my story. It has been hard for me to update because my life has been very hectic, especially as of late. ****Please enjoy despite my inconsistent updates. I try my best to give you all a decent chapter of reading and if you stay reading you won't regret it. Thank you.**** Without further ado here is the second chapter. ****

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: New beginnings<p>

The next morning, Lana had packed her and Johnny's things up from her apartment and was getting ready to move out. Too many memories were here for Lana to remember and it was just too painful for her to stay there. There was no where for Lana to go so she resorted to temporarily moving in with her parents.

"Oh Johnny baby, I hope your grandma can accept us staying there for just a little while." Lana cradled her son in her arms. "We'll be okay soon. Mommy will get you your own room, and lots of toys and we will have our own house. We'll be okay." She smiled reassuring herself that soon, one day, she'd forget the horrors of her past. Keeping her baby boy wasn't going to remind her of the nightmares Lana once lived but keep the innocence in her alive. Lana regretted nearly giving up Johnny. It was selfish, that baby wasn't part of the mess Oliver Threadson created. Lana picked up the last of her belongings and her car keys, with her baby in tow. She took one last look at the apartment she shared with Wendy and blew out hard before closing the doors to one life and starting anew. "Before we go to grandma's there's a few people I need to visit baby." With that said, Lana took off with intentions to leave her home in Boston and dreams to live in New York.

...

"Kit, breakfast is ready!" Jude called from her usual place in the kitchen. "Ya better eat before ya head out far work."

"And miss one of your meals? Never. Good mornin' Miss- Martin" Kit had to stop himself from nearly calling Jude, Mrs. Walker. He was so used to greeting them in the morning, their deaths were still recent. The two shared a laugh and Kit sat down for breakfast. "I don't know if I've told ya this but ya are a good cook. Ya really have a knack for food."

"Well thank ya. Maybe I should apply for a cook or somethin' than?"

"Jude, I told ya. Ya don't have to get a job, takin' care of Julia and Thomas is enough work for ya."

"But Kit." Jude really felt that earning a living to help pay for the bills at the house would be very helpful for Kit. Jude also felt she needed something else to do, it got a little boring at times in the house, even with Kit's two babies in the house.

"No but's Jude. If you think you're free loading or something ya better get that thought out your head because you're family now, I love ya, the kids love ya. We need ya here Jude, this was meant to happen. Me bringing ya here, don't question yar presence here, yar not a burden." Kit sometimes wished Jude would stop trying so hard to please everyone but herself, it seemed that it's been that way for her for a long time. Jude looked down from where she was and stood silent. Kit got up from his chair and put his hands on Jude's shoulders. "I didn't mean ta make ya feel bad. I-I just wanted ta make things clear. Now I'm headin' to work." Kit kissed Jude on the cheek, tapped his finger on her chin and gave her a warm smile. "Smile, it brightens up the place." Of course this comment made Jude smile.

"Ok, ok. Now head off to work, Mistah Walkah." Jude returned the peck on the cheek and laughed, holding on to his shoulders. Jude continued to laugh and Kit slowly inched his lips closer to Jude's and finally crashed into her. He laced his fingers in her hair as he softly kissed her tender lips. Kit soon pulled away and Jude touched her lips.

"I should get goin' now." Kit left Jude where she was standing and left for work. Jude never would've expected a kiss from Kit Walker. She stood leaning against the counter in awe, still pressing her fingers to her still numb lips. Jude hadn't had a real kiss in years, it was a feeling she felt she now desperately needed.

"Wahhhh!" Jude flinched, loosing her train of thought when one of the babies began to cry.

"I'm comin' honey! I'm comin'!" Jude headed straight for the nursery.

...

"Jude! Jude!" Timothy Howard sped through the state-run halls of Briarcliff Manor calling for his former friend, a woman he had left here to rot. He managed to reach some form of administration in the filthy asylum. "Excuse me, excuse me."

"Yes. What is it you need help with sir?" The woman had addressed Timothy without looking up.

"I need to see a patient here. Her name is Betty Drake."

"Oh, Cardinal Howard. Ah yes Betty. She was released a while ago." The woman at the desk informed Timothy.

"I'm no longer a Cardinal, I've left the church and I'd appreciate if you didn't address me by the name, Cardinal. And she was released?" Timothy was very confused. "To whom?"

The woman pulled open a drawer with a stack of files and pulled one out. "Kit Walker." Timothy looked up shocked.

"Walker? H-how did he manage to come back and see her? Why did he take her?"

"Mr. Walker was a patient here once and his wife was admitted here around the same time Betty had been here."

"I see. Is his address on file?"

"Car- Mr. Howard, that information is confidential."

"Please miss. I know both Betty and Mr. Walker, and I'd appreciate if you gave me his address." Timothy pleaded.

The woman sighed. "Here." The woman handed Timothy a piece of paper with Kit's home address on it.

Timothy smiled. "Thank you miss." And with that he left the asylum and began to drive to Kit's home.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm aiming to have chapters have over 1100 words, so you guys have more content to read in one chapter. Thanks for all you reviewers out there! You guys are the ones who really keep me motivated!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Chances<p>

Timothy Howard sped down the road towards Kit Walker's house. He was in a rush to see where Jude really ended up. "Could you people move any slower?!" Timothy honked his horn at a light blue car that was in front of him. Timothy had no time for people who were basically in his way of getting to Jude so he switched lanes.

"Hello?! The speed limit is 50! Can't you see that asshole!?" Lana yelled at the black car now in front of her. "I have delicate carry-on here." On the other hand, Lana was in no rush to get where she was going. She was going to say bye to Kit before she left Boston for good. "Mommy's going to see a really good friend of her's. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us. But before we go Mommy's kinda hungry." Lana turned back and smiled at her son. Lana had a son. It was hard for her to fathom that she had a child. Though Lana accepted it, she herself still found it hard to believe that she brought life into the world. She was going to do something that actually mattered, and raising this child was just the thing.

...

He passionately kissed her harder. Brown hair, dark eyes, and toned muscles. Her blouse was pulled up over her head and tossed on to the floor, and he started to work on her bra. Jude gasped once her bra was unclasped and she jolted from her nap. "Oh God," Jude placed a hand on her forehead and was panting. This wasn't her. Thinking of Kit in this way, maybe in another life. "That kiss really screwed with my head." Jude got off the couch where she usually took her afternoon nap and went in the kitchen to get something to eat. Just then she heard a car engine in the driveway. Jude furrowed her eyebrows. "That's odd. Kit doesn't usually come home at this time?" Jude waled towards the door and pulled it open. "Kit why are ya-" Jude just froze. Was this man really standing right in front of her? "H-how?" She stuttered.

Timothy stopped right in front of the woman he was looking for. "Jude." He smiled with such a warmth and relief. "I'm so happy I found you." Timothy went to grab her hand. Jude didn't know whether to be cold or give into the kindness Timothy imposed.

"No." Jude pulled her hand out of his reach and turned away. Timothy's expression saddened. "How did you even find me?" Jude was expressionless. This man was no longer Timothy Howard, he was Cardinal of New York and a man of power.

"I went back to Briarcliff."

"Ya mean that shithole ya left me in? You told me you were coming back. Ya never did Timothy. And after all these months you come back looking far me?" She didn't want to have to be this way but how could she not? This man standing in front of her, left her for dead.

"Jude. I- I didn't want to. Everything was on such a short notice and I had a lot going on. There was things I needed to do."

"In other words, I wasn't yar first priority." It seemed all, pretty clear to her. Timothy and Jude were so focused on their own conversation they didn't hear another car pull up in the driveway.

"Jude!" Kit called her name as he walked into his house. He turned and saw Timothy Howard standing in the living-room. Kit fumed. This man who tried taking his son away and left Jude in the asylum would not be standing in his living-room any longer. "What is he doing here?" Kit walked towards Timothy and pointed a finger in his face.

"I-I didn't expect him to show up."

"How are you Mr. Walker?" Timothy wasn't here to pick a fight. In fact he wanted to make amends.

"I'm fine, now you need to leave."

"Leave? I haven't even finished my conversation with Jude?"

"Listen here Buddy." Kit grabbed Timothy by his collar.

"Kit don't." Jude did not want this to happen.

"Hey! No asshole is gonna try ta take my kid away and lock an innocent woman up, expecting ta get kindness from anyone. Especially not me. Now get out." Kit let go of Timothy and walked away. "Wait." Kit paused and gestured for Timothy to come back. It was a split second before the connection of fist and face happened.

"OH MY GOD! Kit stop!" Jude pushed him away from Timothy who was now bleeding, on the floor.

"He deserved that." Kit couldn't even look at that man, he was so disgusted by what he'd done. Kit headed to his children's room.

"Oh Timothy. Are you ok?" Jude helped Timothy sit up. "Tilt ya head back, I'm gonna get you a rag and ice." Jude returned with the rag and ice and lead Timothy to her room. "Ya can lie down in my room." Timothy laid on Jude's bed and held the rag up to his nose. Jude removed his shoes.

"Do ya think we can finished that conversation?" Jude laughed. "Didn't think you'd be gettin' bloody nose comin' ta visit me did ya?" Jude's smiled faded as she realized that she couldn't even hold down a friendship with this man, he was Cardinal. No time for friends.

"Jude. I'm no longer part of the church." Jude paused.

"What? Why?" Jude had so many questions.

Timothy struggled to pull something out of his pocket. "Because I want to marry you."

Jude couldn't believe what Timothy was saying. She had wanted to hear those words from this man for such a long time. She was either dreaming again or he was kidding. "What? Yar joking right?"

"No Jude. You've been on my mind so often Jude. I've lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

Jude took the opened box with the ring and closed it handing it back to Timothy. "I can't accept Timothy."

"W-why? We both love each other right?"

"Well, Timothy, I did. But this is so sudden, and how can I after what ya did to me?"

"Jude, I cannot live without you. I truthfully have no will to live without you." Once again Timothy pulled an item out of his pocket; this time a piece of paper. "Here, read it."

"A letter?"

"A suicide note. My, suicide note." Jude looked up with wide eyes.

"Ya tried ta kill yarself?! Timothy."

"I couldn't, God willed me not to."

"And far good reason!"

"Why Jude? If I had died you wouldn't have though twice about me. Maybe you'd feel I got what I deserved."

"Timothy yar wrong. I would've cared." Jude handed him back the note.

"Really? Then why don't you accept my proposal after knowing my situation?" Timothy did not fully understand Jude's resonance.

"Because Timothy, I still need to adjust to this. We can start new and move on from there."

"But I don't wan to start new, Jude. Even after all the bad we've been through, I don't want to lose those memories we've shared together."

"I guess you're right about that. I don't want to forget those times either. But we've got to start somewhere." Jude shrugged.

"And I can start by apologizing. Jude, I truthfully am sorry about leaving you to rot in the asylum, knowing the conditions it was going to be run under, and from this day forward, I will work to redeem myself from what I've caused you."

"Apology accepted." Jude patted Timothy's hand. He began to get up and put his shoes on. "Oh I'll take that." Jude took the bloody rag and melted ice bag from Timothy.

"I should be going now Jude. Thank you for this conversation. I'll come back tomorrow if that's ok." Timothy and Jude walked back to the front door.

"Yeah, I'll talk ta Kit. Are ya sure you're ok ta drive? I mean, I wouldn't want you ta get in an accident. Kit would blame himself and this time, seriously feel bad far that."

"No. I'll be ok Jude, thanks to you." The two smiled at each other. "Bye."

"Bye, Timothy." Jude waved then shut the door behind her. Kit walked out of the room after he heard the door close.

"Is that asshole finally gone?"

"Ab-" The phone rang and Kit picked up.

"Hello? No,no it's fine,Frank. Mkay, bye." Kit put the phone down. "I have to head back to the shop."

"Anything wrong?"

"No just a late client. Apparently she'll pay any amount to get this problem fixed." Kit shrugged and squeezed Jude's shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p><strong>So I passed my goal in word count! I hope you guys enjoyed! I have one new story out and another out soon! I was hoping by tonight but I didn't think I'd be typing for this story for so long! Also if you're wondering why I'm not always typing in accent it's not because I'm inconsistent, but only because I'm trying to emphasize it in certain places. Reviews are always a pleasure! Be on the look out for a new story or story update!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dead and gone

Kit pulled into his auto shop to assist his awaiting customer. Outside of the shop a light blue car was parked outside and inside the shop stood a tall brunette woman holding a baby. Kit walked towards her. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting ma'm." Lana turned around upon hearing Kit's voice. "Lana?" Kit was careful of the baby when he embraced his closest friend. The baby turned his bright eyes towards Kit and studied him.

"Kit, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Johnny, say hi to Kit for me. Can you say hi to uncle Kit?" Lana picked the baby's chubby hand up and waved it for him.

"Hey there buddy. How are ya?" Kit smiled at the baby. "So you decided to keep him? I'm glad, I figured you'd need someone with you out there. So why'd you come here and not stop by the house?"

"It was a little short notice. Kit, I'm leaving Boston, for good. I've decided that I'd move to New York and start my new life there, with Johnny in tow." Lana bounced Johnny. "I came to say one last goodbye."

"Leaving for good? You won't come and visit at all?" Kit was flustered. Why hadn't Lana informed him of this? The least he could've done was help her move her stuff out her apartment.

"I mean, I only know where I want to be right now Kit. I'm trying to get back on my feet. There are too many bad memories holding me back here, I have to leave. But I couldn't leave saying knowing I did say bye to you. Kit, you're all I know right now. I need to get somewhere. Leaving is my only option right now. There's nothing good for me here." Lana kissed Kit on the cheek. "Thank you for being there for me. Just a presence in my life, thank you for that." Lana wiped a tear from her eye. "Say bye-bye John. Bye-bye." Lana waved his hand again. Kit held the baby boy's hand in his own.

"Listen here little man. Ya take good care of yar mama, ya hear? Treat her good, lord knows she deserves it." Kit let go of the boy's hand. "Goodbye Lana, good luck out there. Just remember if ya need a home, I'm never too far for ya." Kit smiled at Lana as she walked toward her powder blue convertible and strapped her baby in the back. She gave one last wave to Kit before driving off, her mind set on New York City.

* * *

><p>Jude stared at her made up face in the mirror as she put her simple pearl studs on her ears."Why are ya going out with this man, Judy?" Kit was following Jude around her bedroom.<p>

"Because I fargave him and he apologized. We're going to catch up on the bad and good times. He's trying ta redeem himself, Kit." Jude sat on the bed placing her heels on her feet.

"He doesn't deserve yar forgiveness Jude. He definitely doesn't deserve a second chance. Yar makin' a mistake." Kit down on the bed with Jude.

"Kit, I think he does deserve a second chance. The man tried to kill himself! And over me, even if I didn't want to do this I would have. His life would've literally depended on it." Kit's eyes widened.

"Wow. I'm not surprised, to be honest Jude." The two faced each other. Both were thinking the same thing and Jude chose to bring it up.

"Kit. About what happened yesterday, I-I haven't like that in a very, very long time."

"Jude, I, don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Jude placed her hand on Kit's.

"Don't be. You're missing them, it's ok. Besides, yar pretty damn good at it." The two shared a laugh and there was a knock at the door. Both turned their heads. Kit placed a hand on Jude's thigh.

"I'll get it. You finish up." Jude smiled at Kit. He would forever be a gentleman. Kit opened the door to see Timothy Howard standing there, wearing a blue dress jacket with a white button up shirt and dress pants, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hello." Kit smiled. "Come in. Jude should be finished soon."

"Thank you." Timothy smiled back at Kit wondering why he had such a sudden change in attitude within a day. Jude walked out her bedroom and Timothy stared at her in awe. It was rare when he saw her wear her street clothes when they were at Briarcliff and in their convents, but when Timothy saw her he thought she looked even more beautiful than when she was in her habit. Jude stepped out wearing a simple navy blue cap-sleeve dress that passed her knees, nude heels and held a black purse in her hands. Timothy stood up. "You look beautiful Jude." Jude pushed a piece of her long curled hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, Timothy."

"These are for you." Timothy handed Jude a bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh. They're beautiful Timothy, thank you. I'll keep them at home here." Jude smiled at him.

"So are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Hold up." Kit pulled Timothy back by the shoulder. Her looked at Timothy square in the face. "I swear, if you hurt Jude again in any way, you will have to face me. Got it asshole? You better bring her back home as good as you found her."

"Yes sir." Timothy then realized how protective Kit was of those he cared about. He wasn't going to make the mistake of hurting Jude again on both of their parts.

"And you." Kit leaned into Jude. "Have fun on yar date."

"Shut up." Jude lightly slapped Kit on his shirt. The couple left the house for their first official date leaving Kit behind to take care of his kids and faintly think of Lana Winters leaving forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a short chapter but I wanted to update and give you guys something. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Letting go

"So, where are ya takin' me tonight Timothy?"

"A surprise. I think you'll like it." Timothy smiled and looked over at Jude who was now smiling back at him.

"Ya know, this is kinda nice. I-I mean we've always spent time together, having dinner, conversations, business and personal, but never like this. Going out to dinner rather than cooking is nice for a change." Jude, for the fist time in forever felt renewed; almost as if she were starting over, this being her third chance. She felt more than renewed;she felt blessed.

"I agree. While I do miss your coq au vin, going out feels different. I think we needed this opportunity. It was generous of Kit to let me take you, I can see he cares alot about you."

"Yes well he's lost so much and all so fast, much like I have, and I think I'm all he has left, next to his kids. He means alot to me too."

"Well then he and I have more in common than I thought." Timothy pulled into a parking space. "We're here." The two stepped out of car slamming each of their doors closed. The two stepped into the small restaurant and were seated at a round table with two seats. Timothy pulled a chair out for Jude.

"Thank you." Jude sat down. She'd expect something a little fancier coming from Timothy. After all, he'd proposed to her barely a day ago. She still very much appreciated him taking her out for the first time.

"Jude I hope you don't mind if we eat here, I have plans to take you somewhere else but I figured dinner was appropriate first. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh yes Timothy. I- where are you taking me?" Jude laughed. Although she forgave Timothy she was still just getting used to being around him again.

"Well I hope-"

"Are we ready to order?"

"Um well, I'll have a seltzer water and Jude?"

"I'll have one, too."

"You two need a moment to decide on your entrees?"

"Please."

"I'll be right back." The waitress walked away.

"So what were you saying?"

"We'll I hope you like dancing, because we're going to a nightclub after this." Jude widened her eyes. She had not expected this from him at all. She expected something more intimate and personal from his former actions. This really had been a surprise to her.

"A what?"

"Nightclub. I've never really been to one, but I heard it was really enjoyable, and not very vulgar. Didn't you want a new start?" Timothy raised an eyebrow at her. Jude laughed.

"Timothy, where is this coming from?" Jude picked at the biscuits on the table.

"Jude, you've seen a serious side of me, an unfathomable side of me, and me at my worst, even emotional as of late. I want you to look at me and see a happy soul, not a man desperately pining away for a woman. I want you to look at me and feel happy." Jude grabbed his hand.

"Wanna know a secret? I've always looked at you and felt happy." Timothy looked up at her.

"I never was though. I wanted to be with you and knowing I could never be always kept me unhappy." The waitress returned to their table with a pen and notebook in hand.

"Are you ready to order?"

"You know what miss, we won't be dining here tonight. Sorry for wasting your services." Timothy dropped a five dollar bill on the table before grabbing Jude's hand and walking out the small restaurant. The two now sat in Timothy's car. "You ready?"

Jude grabbed Timothy's hand. "Timothy I'm going to tell you something I haven't even told Kit yet, and in all the years I've known you I never told you this."

"What is it Jude?"

"Before I joined the church I was working at a nightclub, as the lead singer in a band. I did some things, I'm not very proud of. I slept with men I didn't even know and, none of it was what I wanted. I was living a horrible life Timothy." Jude wiped the falling tears from her eyes. "I was a whore, so worthless. And even now I'm so undeserving of you and your generosity. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to turn around, drop me home and never look back." Timothy's happy expression saddened, hearing that the woman he loved had to resort to high class prostitution in order to live a barely decent life. He reached up and cupped her cheek lightly grazing it with his thumb.

"Jude, I'm sorry. Sorry you had to live that kind of life, just to survive. We all make mistakes, and I think we've both learned the hard way, but the important thing is that we've been granted multiple chances to live a good life. I wouldn't turn my back on you, ever, especially not after that." Timothy pulled a now sobbing Jude into his embrace. "I guess I'll take you home if you're uncomfortable going to a club. We can always plan to go somewhere else." Timothy gave Jude a reassuring smile.

"No. I need to face the demons of my past. I can't hide that part of me away forever. I think I need to try and let it go, and if I can't handle it, then we'll go. But for now, let's have some fun."

"Jude are you sure? I mean, you don't have-"

"Timothy. I-I want to try. Okay?" Jude nodded her head at Timothy.

"As long as you're ok with it."

"I am." Jude gave Timothy a reassuring smile and the two rode off into the night. The couple spent 4 hours dancing and talking the time away and before they knew it, it was time to go home. Jude lazily grabbed Timothy's left hand and brought it to her cheek.

"We have to do this again Timothy. I really enjoyed our time tagether. If ya loved dancing wait till ya hear me sing!"

"It was nice to see this side of you Jude. You're more fun than I imagined you'd be."

"Are ya saying I was boring before?" She joked.

"Of course not, but this was something we couldn't explore before, together." Jude grabbed Timothy's hand once again and fell asleep in the passenger's seat of Timothy's car.

...

Timothy pulled up to Kit's house and saw Kit sitting on the swinging bench on the front porch. Kit walked to the window of the driver's side of the vehicle as Timothy rolled the window down.

"Back so soon?"

"Well as you can see Jude turned in early." Timothy laughed.

"Why don't you come in far a cup of coffee?"

"No I couldn't intrude at this late at night. I'm a little tired myself, thank you though. Thank you for, uh, letting us go out." Timothy felt as if he was speaking to Jude's father. Kit was obviously protective of Jude and Timothy had no idea how to address Kit.

"Jude's her own woman, I- I just don't want to see her get hurt. She's been through enough at this point."

"I'll wake her up." Timothy turned to his left.

"No, it's ok, I take her." Kit opened the passenger's door and carried Jude to her bed, covering her with the woven blanket, purse and heels in tow. "Goodnight Jude."

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! It's been WAYYY too long since I've updated any of my AHS stories and I deeply regret it. I've been working on fic for my soap opera and also took a break before I started that about 2 weeks ago. Anyway, I'll be updating at least two other stories for AHS as well. Thanks for staying loyal :) Reviews are very much appreciated!<strong>


End file.
